The seal has the function to seal the cable at its passage into the interior of the housing, so that the ingress of humidity and dirt into the housing is prevented. A variety of constructions is known from prior art in the context of sealing around a cable.
It is the object of the invention to provide a plug connector including a seal which seals particularly well in the area of the cable passage and also allows to integrate several cables in one cable sealing.